gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Pekoe
Orange Pekoe (オレンジペコ, Orenjipeko) is one of the supporting characters of ''Girls und Panzer''. Profile Orange Pekoe is a first year student from St. Gloriana Girls College. She is the loader of her school's Sensha-Dō team's Churchill Mk.VII. Appearance Orange Pekoe is a pretty, clear faced girl with ginger hair and light purple eyes. She wears her hair in two braids tied in twist buns. Personality Orange Pekoe is always seen as a fairly quiet, considerate character, both inside and outside of battle. She seems to be younger than her superior, Darjeeling, and doesn't seem to share her commander's utter sense of calm and control. She is very close to Darjeeling. She is also said to be very skilled at making tea. Background After their exhibition match against Ooarai Girls Academy, she is always seen accompanying Darjeeling to watch Ooarai's matches. She initially has doubts of their team winning, but before the beginning of the finals, she and Darjeeling have both finally developed the faith to believe that Ooarai might win the tournament. She is usually the victim to Darjeeling's words of wisdom, many of which she doesn't seem to understand. She seems dubious of Ooarai's chances of winning at first, but soon starts to take up their side as well, joining all of Ooarai's previous adversaries. In Ribbon Warrior, she is the commander of the Chindits team. She defeated Rukuriri and the regular Sensha-dō team in a tankathlon match by acting as bait while Rosehip attacked from behind but was later defeated by Jajka as she had anticipated an attack from the rear and knocked out Rukuriri as she emerged to ambush them and then quickly eliminated the rest of the Chindits. Trivia *Her name is an anomaly compared to those of her teammates. Orange Pekoe is a tea leaf grading, not a particular blend of tea. Her favorite flower is Orange Rose and her favorite tank is the British Crusader. *In the spinoff manga, Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, Pekoe is shown to be deceptively strong, far stronger than her two crewmates, as when Darjeeling and Assam pull her in different directions she easily stops them. She is also showed to be quite nervous whenever Darjeeling is hyped (Keep on saying some puzzling proverbs) and also when she has a fever, she did hope that Darjeeling wouldn't come to visit for fear of her terrible maid service, bad cooking and unfamiliarity with the workings of medicines. However, the canonicity of this manga is debated. *Darjeeling entertains fantasies of giving piggy back rides to Orange Pekoe, inspired courtesy of Katyusha and Nonna. *Orange Pekoe's birthday is the July 10th, the same date as the start of Operation Husky (the operation began on the night of 9/10 July), better known as the Sicilian Campaign. *While in the anime Orange Pekoe seems not to understand the meanings of most of Darjeeling's proverbs, in the Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! she displays good knowledge on where these sayings at least come from. *Orange Pekoe has a younger cousin who adores her, even going so far as to copy her dress and hairstyle. The resemblance between the two was so similar, when Assam and Darjeeling saw the cousin, they genuinely thought Orange Pekoe had shrank, dubbing her: "Mini-Pekoe". *Her skills include Morse code, as shown in Der Film when Orange Pekoe is the one transmitting the rally message ("The long sobs of the violins of autumn") dictated by Darjeeling. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Loaders Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Vice-Commanders Category:Noble Sisters Category:TemporaryCategory